1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a gas flow arrangement, in particular a connection between a cylindrical supply pipe and a chamber in which gas flow is generally at right angles to the axis of the pipe.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Certain gas handling structures require a flow of gas delivered through a round horizontal pipe to be deflected at right angles into a chamber of a different shape and caused to flow uniformly in a chamber. Hitherto, a compact and simple construction for this purpose has not been available. In order to reduce irregularities resulting from the flow mechanics of fluids, flow equalisers which have been available have been of relatively long or tall construction, e.g. with a length to diameter ratio of about 6 to 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,350 shows a distributor of relatively complex construction.
Example of the use of such a flow equalizing construction may be in the flow of gas to a burner chamber or a filter housing, where it is desirable to have a rising flow of gas which is uniformly distributed over a horizontal section.